A Better Kind Of Comfort
by PhoebeRivera
Summary: Schutana fic! After Santana gets upset at a party, she finds someone unexpected to comfort her.


**Heeey guys! Sorry it's been so long; between exams, me being lazy over summer, my laptop being utterly rubbish, I haven't updated in months! This is just a quick fic because I had Shutana idea in my head and needed to get it out! It has been beta'd by InsertWankyNameHere, who is the best beta in the whole entire world! ;) But I typed this up on a netbook which is nowhere near bigger to accomadate the size of my hands (wanky) so any mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this fic, and depending on the reviews I get I might take it further, but I really want to concentrate on a new fic that I'm working on.**

**I'd just like to clarify that this fic starts at a house party at Mercedes house. I realise that the opening line said by Rachel is originally said in the quoir room, but in this fic she says it at the party so there!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's pure smuttiness and Schuester/Santana!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WHICH MAKES ME A SAD LITTLE PANDA.**

"-and the only job you'll ever have is working on a pole!"

The words were out of Rachel's mouth before she could think about what she'd said. She knew she'd gone too far; that much was obvious by the shell-shocked look on Santana's face. Though instead of the sharp blow of a hand to her face, Rachel was completely taken aback when the Latina kept deadly silent and walked out of the house without making eye contact with a single person. Once outside and sure that she was alone, the raven-haired girl let the tears stream down her face. All she wanted was to go home, lay in bed and cry. But of course, she had to drink a full bottle of tequila to herself (there was no way she would be sober at a party Rachel Berry was attending). So Santana did the only other thing she could think of.

Dialling the number into her phone she shakily pressed the call button and waited for an answer. Finally, she heard a voice at the other end:

"Santana? Are you okay?"

The voice on the phone was clearly worried given it was 1.30 in the morning. Santana took a few shaky breaths before admitting that she needed picking up from Mercedes' house.

The Latina sat huddled on the lawn with her knees pulled to her chest until she heard a car pull up infront of her. She rushed into the passanger side to get out of the cold and greeted Mr. Schuester with a shy, embarrassed smile.

"Thanks for picking me up, I-"

Santana got no further into showing her appreciation as she felt the sobs wracking through her body. She was vaguely aware of strong arms her shoulders and her head being nestled into a warm chest. When her crying had subsided, she finally sat herself up and let Will drive her home.

The Latina was about to stumble out of the car aas they pulled into her driveway when Will stopped her by taking her by the arm.

"Santana, where are your parents? The house looks deserted." He nodded his head towards the house, trying not to offend the brunette.

"They're in New York for a conference or whatever, they get back on Wednesday. Thanks for the lift Mr. Schue. I'll see you Monday in Glee."

She was once again stopped in her attempts to get out of the car by Will unbuckling his seat belt and telling her that he was coming in with her. He continued to argue against her protests that she would be 'fine'; telling her that he could never forgive himself if something happened and he'd left her alone.

"Okay, fine! Whatever," she muttered as she led him through the front door. When they were both inside with the front door securely locked Santana took Mr. Schue to the guest room and dug him out a spare toothbrush to use before stumbling to her own room. By now she was starting to sober up, but the pain in her feet from her heels was still causing her to lose her footing slightly. She quickly began to tug on the hem of her dress - the damn thing was so tight that it was starting to make breathing increasingly difficult. As she finally got the material over her head, she caught Will standing at her door, mouth slightly agape with toothbrush in hand.

"I- um- I was looking for the bathroom- I- I'm sorry," he stuttered out, trying to keep his focus on Snatana's eyes and not her breathtaking body.

The Latina said nothing as she strode forward and crashed her lips to her teacher's. She let her tongue run across his bottom lip, earning a growl from him before he quickly pulled away.

"I can't do this- I'm your teacher Santana."

"Oh yeah? Tell me you don't want me. And don't lie, because _this_," she emphasised the word by putting her hand over his growing erection, "says a lot."

Will's breath hitched in his throat as he dropped the toothbrush to the floor and pulled Santana into him by her waist. He hesitated for a second before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. The Latina took no time in hooking her arms around Will's neck and pulling him to her bed so that she was straddling him, feeling him pressing on the inside of her thigh. In no time at all Santana had removed his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. After leaving a trail of kisses down his heaving chest and abdomen, she grasped his boxers between her teeth and pulled them down his legs, freeing him.

Will couldn't supress his moans as the small brunette grasped his member in her left hand and began stroking his arousal before kissing him and setting a steady rythm with her wrist.

Santana felt Mr. Schue's hands roam up her back, unhooking her bra and bringing his hands round to massage her full breasts. She moaned and bit down on his pulse point as his fingers tweaked her now hardened nipples.

Hearing Santana moaning for him like that only spurred him on as he slid his hand into her panties and, after gathering the arousal there onto his fingers, entered her with two fingers; deep and hard. The Latina threw her head back in ecstasy as she pumped her hand faster around Will's erection.

Will couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to be buried inside of Santana. He quickly took his fingers out of the brunette, earning a small whimper from her at the loss of contact. He saw the confused look on the Latina's face and quickly whispered huskily in her ear what he wanted her to do.

"Get on your knees and hold the headboard."

Santana immediately obliged and slipped out of her panties before kneeliung infront of her headboard. She felt shivers run down her spine as Will positioned himself behind her with his arousal pushing against her behind whilst he lent forwards and tied her wrists to the bed with his belt.

Satisfied that she wouldn't be able to move her wrists, Shcue placed his hands on the Latina's tiny waist and pulled her back towards his throbbing member.

"Wait, are you on the pill?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes," Santana managed to breath out, "now please, just fuck me already."

It was all he needed. Positioning himself against Santana's dripping entrance with one hand, he thrust into her with the other hand on her hip, completely bottoming out.

"FUCK!" The brunette screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of being so full.

Her tight walls clenching around Will's member made it difficult for him not to come straight away, but he kept his focus and started slamming into Santana, getting deeper with every thrust. He knew she was close by the way her walls were grasping at his member, so he reached his hands forward - one massaging her breats and rolling her nipple between his fingers, the other rubbing tight circles on her clit.

The breathless Latina was pulling on her restrained wrists as she exploded around Will, calling out his name between muttered spanish words. Her walls were holding him so tightly that Will went ridgid as he poured himself into her.

"Shit- ah- SANTANA!"

He placed chaste kisses on her shoulders as he undid the belt around her hands and pulled out of her, leaving the brunette mewing at the loss of contact. As soon as her hands were freed Santana fell back into Will's embrace, sleep immediately taking over both of them.


End file.
